Rose the Time Lord
by Caitjane
Summary: What if Rose had been a Time Lord when the 9th Doctor met her? How would it effect the series? I'm a first time writer and would love any suggestions or criticism so I can improve my writing. Rated T for language.


**Rose the Time Lord**

_Prologue (10/16/11)_

For the doctor it started out as most days do, he had been getting odd energy signals from all over and he had been lead to a department store of all places. He could see the last few customers making their purchases and waiting in lines behind the cash registers. He walked past a clothing display where some fool had dressed the mannequin in a sweater vest. A sweater vest! He couldn't help but chuckle at the oddness of the stupid apes and pull his beloved jacket closer to him.

He walked past a lass folding shirts into nice even squares, something made him pause and look closer at the girl, she was pretty he supposed with blonde hair and brown eyes but not all together remarkable. For a second she looked up at him and smiled all friendly like and said, "Need any help sir?" She then smiled at him with a knowing smile that disconcerted him, that was his smile, his I'm about to help you a bundle smile, his aren't you thrilled I just saved your little life smile.

He glowered at her and said in his oh so customary tone, "I just NEED the shirt in your hands, this instant, you would say it's my color right? Pink?" Then he straightened his face and continued, "Nah, I'm good just looking for some trousers." He made up, and then smiled in a way that he hoped relayed honesty.

He watched as she just continued to smile at him with a spark of humor in her eyes that seemed just a little forced like the smile plastered on her face, "If you need any help don't hesitate to ask, do keep in mind that we are closing in 12 minutes, have a nice day." She turned away from him and started walking to the children's section.

The Doctor hurried on his way and went down into the basement of the store; he saw a door and heard muffled screams coming from behind it. Show time. He opened the door and saw a body of a fat bald man laying on the ground, the doctor knelt down to feel for a pulse that he already knew wouldn't be there. The name tag on the man read: Wilson, head electrical engineer. He then heard a muffled voice call out "Wilson, Wilson you down here? It's Rose I've got the lottery money."

He heard her try to open the door and fail and heard her footsteps clacking against the concrete sound farther and farther away, he turned back to the man and saw to wholes where it looked like bullets had shot through him. The doctor knew better than that, he turned to look around the small dimly lit office, there were no pictures of family or friends held up on the massive corkboard just sketches of inventions randomly stuck up there with little pencil written notes pointing to this or that in the diagrams. It was sad he thought as he stood there, who would notice the death of Wilson, he worked in a basement at a department store where people assumed he was home if he didn't answer he door. He figured no one would notice until the electrical went out.

His musing was interrupted when he heard the shriek of a girl, he raced off and saw the blonde who he had spoken to briefly upstairs surrounded by the living plastic he had been tracking, this time in the form of mannequins she was backed up against the wall and he was surprised to see her not look afraid but determined as they crept up closer to her. He ran up along the wall to her grabbed her hand and said, "Run." He literally had to drag her along the hallway as she looked back at the mannequins stiffly following behind them. "I'm sorry they are after me not you, bugger, I shouldn't have talked to you upstairs.

She surprised him when she looked at him angrily as they continued to run "So what, she said does the whole world revolve around you?"

"Sorta yeah." He said as he grinned sideways at her.

She yet again surprised him when she stuck her nose in the air and said, "You are quite incorrect because it revolves around me, but seeing as your running next to me I can see how you might be confused." He scowled angrily at her, he hated when people came off cleverer than him and he hated people saying he was wrong.

So instead of replying he looked away from her and pushed a heavy metal door open to a court yard in which his Tardis sat. He closed the door and locked it knowing that it wouldn't hold indefinitely. He turned to see the silly lass run towards the fence and tug on the lock with a look of utter frustration on her face like she was used to being able to get through any lock she encountered. He couldn't help but smirk to himself and say, "I'm just going to hide in here." He calmly stepped inside the Tardis.

He heard her shout, "But it's wood, a lot of good that will do you. He heard the pounding on the metal door as the living plastic mannequins tried to get through them. He was just about ready to leave the Tardis and pull her in with him when she barged in and he saw her look around. He was yet again surprised when she didn't hop back out and say the oh so classic, "It's bigger on the inside." Instead she said, "So you're a time lord then." His jaw dropped and he looked at her for the first time as if there might be something worth seeing in her if only he looked harder. She was a puzzle, her reactions were wrong, she just felt wrong, not entirely right.

Yet for some reason he had the urge to smile at her for breaking all his preconceived notions, as much as he hated being wrong, it was nice for there to be some amount of change. He had lived so long and not much had changed. This girl whoever she was happened to be refreshing no matter how unsettling it was that she knew of the Time lords and by extension his part in there destruction. He had to ask, "How do you know of the Time lords?"

She looked at him like he was absolutely mental and said, "Maybe because I am one…" He looked at her with complete disbelief and a little bit of hate.

"You're lying, and there is nothing I hate more than someone that lies to my face and expects me to believe them." She looked at him a bit shocked and pulled his hand and placed it over her chest where he was amazed to feel the distinct thumping of two hearts. "How?" he managed to whisper pain choking up his voice.

She turned away from him and whispered in a voice he was just able to pick up, "I wasn't there, I didn't know. I was stranded on another planet my Tardis had broken down and I didn't know, I had absolutely no idea. When I finally fixed it I went home and Gallifrey was destroyed and I knew that no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't go back and change the outcome. How could I simply miss something so big, the great time war and I didn't know. I was worried about myself while all my friends and family were slaughtered. I've thought about it for awhile and what's worse is I can't even hate the Daleks no matter how much I change, because we killed them to, it was war and we are at much at fault as them."

The doctor looked at her back as he heard her take a deep breath and continue on and he listened, her words causing the guilt he carried only to grow. "All I can think is what if I had been there? What if I could've been the change in the war, what if they all could've lived if I had been there? Then like a crazy person I hate myself for thinking that I could've made such a difference. Truth be told" She carried on, "I thought I might be the last one left, I feared I was. Humans live such short lives and no matter how close I became to any they would all disappear in a blink of an eye."

She still had her back to him, but he heard her give a sigh of self hatred that he often heard come from his own mouth. "So like the coward I am, I hid away here and pretended I was one of them living their lives day in and day out only moving when I got too bored. It all seems like a dream here, here I can be anyone I want, every couple years I can make up my own life, be anyone I want to be, and it's liberating but it still breaks my heart. The fact of the matter is that I burned with them, who I used to be doesn't exist anymore only my face is the same and yet I still know that that will change too, someday. I never really thought about it before but in my solitude I had time to figure, Regeneration is s sad, our old us dies and we are just a stranger that are forced to then deal with the memories and consequences of a person that is foreign to us."

The doctor watched as she straightened her back and turned back to him seeming to realize that she was not alone. She wiped the under bits of her eyes to catch the tears and she looked at him with a determined expression and said, "Right then, how did you survive then." The doctor swallowed ad stared at the girl not knowing where to start.


End file.
